Ιθαγενείς Λαοί Ινδίας
Ιθαγενείς Λαοί Ινδίας India tribes thumb|250px|[[Ινδία|Ινδία. Διαμερίσματα.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ιθαγενών λαών της Ινδίας. Κατάλογος This is a full list of Scheduled Tribes in India, as recognised in India's Constitution; a total of 645 district tribes. The term "Scheduled Tribes" refers to specific indigenous peoples whose status is acknowledged to some formal degree by national legislation. A collective term in use locally to describe most of these peoples is "Adivasi" (literally "first/ancient inhabitants"). See also the articles on tribal peoples (Adivasis) and Scheduled Castes and Tribes for further explanation. Andhra Pradesh . Διαμερίσματα]] . Ινδικοί Λαοί]] . Ινδικοί Λαοί]] * 1. Andh and Raghu * 2. Bagata * 3. Bhil * 4. Chenchu, Chenchwar * 5. Gadabas * 6. Gond Naikpod, Rajgond * 7. Goudu (in the Agency tracts) * 8. Hill Reddis * 9. Jatapus * 10. Kammara * 11. Kattunayakan * 12. Kolam, Mannervarlu * 13. Konda Dhoras * 14. Konda Kapus * 15. Kondareddis * 16. Kondhs, Kodi, Kodhu, Desaya Kondhs, Dongria Kondhs, Kuttiya Kondhs, Tikiria Kondhs, Yenity Kondhs * 17. Kotia, Bentho Oriya, Bartika, Dhulia, Dulia, Holva, Paiko, Putiya, Sanrona, Sidhopaiko * 18. Koya, Rajah, Rasha Koya, Lingadhari Koya (ordinary), Kottu Koya, Bhine Koya, Rajkoya * 20. Malis (excluding Adilabad, Hyderabad, Karimnagar, Khammam, Mahbubnagar, Medak, Nalgonda, Nizamabad and Warangal districts) * 21. Manna Dhora * 22. Mukha Dhora, Nooka Dhora * 23. Nayaks (in the Agency tracts) * 24. Pardhan * 25. Porja, Parangiperja * 26. Reddi Dhoras * 27. Rona, Rena * 28. Savaras, Kapu Savaras, Maliya Savaras, Khutto Savaras * 29. Sugalis, Lambadis * 30. Thoti (in Adilabad, Hyderabad, Karimnagar, Khammam, Mahbubnagar, Medak, Nalgonda, Nizamabad and Warangal districts) * 31. Valmiki (in the Agency tracts) * 32. Yenadis * 33. Yerukulas. Assam In the Autonomous Districts * 1. Chakma * 2. Dimasa, Kachari * 3. Garolo * 4. Hmar * 5. Khasi, Jaintia, Synteng, Pnar, War, Bhoi, Lyngngam * 6. Any Kuki tribes including: ** (i) Biate, Biete ** (ii) Changsan ** (iii) Chongloi ** (iv) Doungel ** (v) Gamalhou ** (vi) Gangte ** (vii) Guite ** (viii) Hanneng ** (ix) Haokip, Haupit ** (x) Haolai ** (xi) Hengna ** (xii) Hongsung ** (xiii) Harangkhwal, Rangkhol ** (xiv) Jongbe ** (xv) Khawchung ** (xvi) Khawathlang, Khothalong ** (xvii) Khelma ** (xviii) Kholhou ** (xix) Kipgen ** (xx) Kuki ** (xxi) Lengthang ** (xxii) Lhangum ** (xxiii) Lhoujem ** (xxiv) Lhouvun ** (xxv) Lupheng ** (xxvi) Mangjel ** (xxvii) Misao ** (xxviii) Riang ** (xxix) Sairhem ** (xxx) Selnam ** (xxxi) Singson ** (xxxii) Sithou ** (xxxiii) Sukte ** (xxxiv) Thado ** (xxxv) Thangngeu ** (xxxvi) Uibuh ** (xxxvii) Vaiphei * 7. Hajong * 8. Lakher * 9. Man (Tai speaking) * 10. Any Mizo (Lushai) tribes * 11. Mikir * 12. Any Naga tribes * 13. Pawi * 14. Syntheng * 15 Burya Sikh Non-autonomous Assam districts * 1. Barmans in Cachar * 2. Bodo * 3. Deori * 4. Hojai * 5. Sonowal * 6. Lalung * 7. Mech * 8. Mising * 9. Rabha Bihar * 1. Asur * 2. Baiga * 3. Banjara * 4. Bathudi * 5. Bedia * 6. Binjhia * 7. Birhor * 8. Birjia * 9. Chero * 10. Chik Baraik * 11. Gond * 12. Gorait * 13. Ho * 14. Karmali * 15. Kharia * 16. Kharwar * 17. Khond * 18. Kisan * 19. Kora * 20. Korwa * 21. Lohara, Lohra * 22. Mahli * 23. Mal Paharia * 24. Munda * 25. Oraon * 26. Parhaiya * 27. Santal * 28. Sauria Paharia * 29. Savar Gujarat * 1. Barda * 2. Bavacha, Bamcha * 3. Bharwad (in the Nesses of the forest of Alech, Barada and Gir) * 4. Bhil, Bhil Garasia, Dholi Bhil, Dungri Bhil, Dungri Garasia, Mewasi Bhil, Rawal Bhil, Tadvi Bhil, Bhagalia, Bhilala, Pawra, Vasava, Vasave * 5. Charan (in the Nesses of the forests of Alech, Barada and Gir) * 6. Chaudri (in Surat and Valsad districts) * 7. Chodhara * 8. Dhanka, Tadvi, Tetaria, Valvi * 9. Dhodia * 10. Dubla, Talavia, Halpati * 11. Gamit, Gamta, Gavit, Mavchi, Padvi * 12. Gond, Rajgond * 13. Kathodi, Katkari, Dhor Kathodi, Dhor Katkari, Son Kathodi, Son Katkari * 14. Kokna, Kokni, Kukna * 15. Koli (in Kutch district) * 16. Koli Dhor, Tokre Koli, Kolcha, Kolgha * 17. Kunbi (in the Dangs district) * 18. Naikda, Nayak, Cholivala Nayak, Kapadra Nayak, Mota Nayak, Nana Nayak * 19. Padhar * 20. Paradi (in Kutch district) * 31. Patelia in dahod district * 21. Pardhi, Advichincher, Phase Pardhi (excluding Amreli, Bhavnagar, Jamnagar, Junagadh, Kutch, Rajkot and Surendranagar districts) * 22. Pomla * 23. Rabari (in the Nesses of the forests of Alech, Barada and Gir) * 24. Rathawa * 25. Siddi (in Amreli, Bhavnagar, Jamnagar, Junagadh, Rajkot and Surendranagar districts) * 26. Vaghri (in Kutch district) * 27. Varli * 28. Vitolia, Kotwalia, Barodia. * 29. Dhed * 30. Khant Himachal Pradesh * 1. Bhot, Bodh * 2. Gaddi and Shippis (excluding the territories specified in sub-section (1) of section 5 of the Punjab Reorganisation Act, 1966 (31 of 1966), other than the Lahaul and Spiti district} * 3. Gujjar (including the territories specified in sub-section (1) of section 5 of the Punjab Reorganisation Act, 1966 (31 of 1966)) * 4. Jad, Lamba, Khampa * 5. Kanaura, Kinnara * 6. Lahaula * 7. Pangwala * 8. Swangla Karnataka * 1. Adiyan * 2. Barda * 3. Bavacha, Bamcha * 4. Bhil, Bhil Garasia, Dholi Bhil, Dungri Bhil, Dungri Garasia, Mewasi Bhil, Rawal Bhil, Tadvi Bhil, Bhagalia, Bhilala, Pawra, Vasava, Vasave * 5. Chenchu, Chenchwar * 6. Chodhara * 7. Dubla, Talavia, Halpati * 8. Gamit, Gamta, Gavit, Mavchi, Padvi, Valvi * 9. Gond, Naikpod, Rajgond * 10. Gowdalu * 11. Hakkipikki * 12. Hasalaru * 13. Irular * 14. Iruliga * 15. Jenu Kuruba * 16. Kadu Kuruba * 17. Kammara (in South Kanara district and Kollegal taluk of Mysore district) * 18. Kanivan, Kanyan (in Kollegal taluk of Mysore district) * 19. Kathodi, Katkari, Dhor Kathodi, Dhor Katkari, Son Kathodi, Son Katkari * 20. Kattunayakan * 21. Kokna, Kokni, Kukna * 22. Koli Dhor, Tokre Koli, Kolcha, Kolgha * 23. Konda Kapus * 24. Koraga * 25. Kota * 26. Koya, Bhine Koya, Rajkova * 27. Kudiya, Melakudi * 28. Kuruba (in Coorg district) * 29. Kurumanas, Kumbara * 30. Maha Malasar * 31. Malaikudi * 32. Malasar * 33. Malayekandi * 34. Maleru * 35. Maratha (in Coorg District) * 36. Marati (in South Kanara district) * 37. Meda * 38. Naikda, Nayak, Chollivala Nayak, Kapadia Nayak, Mota Nayak, Nana Nayak, 1Nayaka also called as nayak, * 39. Palliyan * 40. Paniyan * 41. Pardhi, Advichincher, Phanse Pardhi * 42. Petelia * 43. Rathawa * 44. Sholaga * 45. Siddi * 46. Soligaru * 46. Toda * 47. Valmiki * 48. Varli * 50. Vitolia, Kotwalia, Barodia * 51. Yerava Kerala * 1. Adiyan * 2. Arandan/ Ernadan * 3. Eravallan * 4. Hill Pulaya * 5. Irular, Irulan * 6. Kadar * 7. Kammara (in the areas comprising the Malabar district as specified by sub-section (2) of section 5 of the States Reorganisation Act 1956 (37 of 1956)) * 8. Kanikaran, Kanikkar * 9. Kattunayakan * 10. Kochu Velan * 11. Konda kapus * 12. Kondareddis * 13. Koraga * 14. Kota * 15. Kudiya, Melakudi * 16. Kurichchan * 17. Kurumans * 18. Kurumbas * 19. Maha Malasar * 20. Malai Arayan * 21. Malai Pandaram * 22. Malai Vedan * 23. Malakkuravan * 24. Malasar * 25. Malayan (excluding the areas comprising the Malabar district as specified by sub-section (2) of section 5 of the States Reorganisation Act, 1956 (37 of 1956) * 26. Malayarayar * 27. Mannan * 28. Marati (in Hosdrug and Kasaragod taluks of Cannanore district) * 29. Muthan * 30. Mudugar * 31. Mudugar (Muduvan, Muthuvan) = Muduvan, Muthuvan * 32. Paliyan, (Palleyan), (Palliyar), Paanan * 33. Paniyan, Parayan * 34. Ulladan * 35. Uraly * 36. Cholanaickan (In the Reserve Forests of Nilambur South and North Forest Divisions of Malppuram Districts) * 37. Kattunaickan (In the Reserve Forests of Nilambur South and North Forest Divisions of Malppuram Districts) Madhya Pradesh * 2. Andh * 3. Baiga * 4. Bhaina * 5. Bharia Bhumia, Bhuinhar Bhumia, Bhumiya, Bharia, Paliha, Pando * 6. Bhattra * 7. Bhils, Bhilala, Barela, Patelia * 8. Bhil * 1. Agariya s|Bhil]] Meena * 9. Bhunjia * 10. Biar, Biyar * 11. Binjhwar * 12. Birhul, Birhor * 13. Damor, Damaria * 14. Dhanwar * 15. Gadaba, Gadba * 16. Gond, Arrakh, Agaria, Asur, Badi Maria, Bada Maria, Bhatola, Bhimma, Bhuta, Koilabhuta, Koliabhuti, Bhar, Bisonhorn Maria, Chota Maria, Dandami Maria, Dhuru, Dhurwa, Dhoba, Dhulia, Dorla, Gaiki, Gatta, Gatti, Gaita, Gond, Gowari, Hill Maria, Kandra, Kalanga, Khatola, Koitar, Koya, Khirwar, Khirwara, Kucha Maria, Kuchki Maria, Madia, Maria, Mana, Mannewar, Moghya, Mogia, Monghya, Mudia, Muria, Nagarchi, Nagwanshi, Ojha, Raj Gond, Sonjhari, Jhareka, Thatia, Thotya, Wade Maria, Vade Maria, Daroi * 17. Halba, Halbi * 18. Kamar * 19. Karku * 20. Kawar, Kanwar, Kaur, Cherwa, Rathia, Tanwar, Chattri * 21. Keer (in Bhopal, Raisen and Sehore districts) * 22. Khairwar, Kondar * 23. Kharia * 24. Kondh, Khond, Khand * 25. Kol * 26. Kolam * 27. Korku, Bopchi, Mouasi, Nihar, Nahul, Bhodhi, Bondeya * 28. Kori, Korwa, Kodaku * 29. Manjhi * 30. Majhwar * 31. Mawasi * 32. Meena (in Sironj Sub-Division of Vidisha District) * 33. Munda * 34. Nagesia, Nagasia * 35. Oraon, Dhanka, Dhangad * 36. Panika (i) Chhatarpur, Panna, Rewa, Satna, Shahdol, Umaria, Sidhi and Tikamgarh districts, and (ii) Sevda and Datia tehsils of Datia district) * 37. Pao * 38. Pardhan, Pathari, Saroti * 39. Pardhi (in Bhopal, Raisen and Sehore districts) * 40. Pardhi, Bahelia, Bahellia, Chita Pardhi, Langoli Pardhi, Phans Pardhi, Shikari, Takankar, Takia (i) Chhindwara, Mandla, Dindori and Seoni districts, (ii) Baihar tehsil of Balaghat district, (iii) Betual, Bhainsdehi and Shahpur tahsils of Betul district, (iv) Patan tahsil and Sihora and Majholi blocks of Jabalpur district, (v) Katni (Murwara) and Vijaya Raghogarh tahsils and Bahoriband and Dhemerkheda blocks of Katni district, (vi) Hoshangabad, Babai, Sohagpur, Pipariya and Bankhedi tahsils and Kesla block of Hoshangabad district, (vii) Narsinghpur district, and (viii) Harsud tahsil of Khandwa district * 41. Parja * 42. Sahariya, Saharia, Seharia, Sehria, Sosia, Sor * 43. Saonta, Saunta * 44. Saur * 45. Sawar, Sawara * 46. Sonr 1. Omitted and inserted by Act 28 of 2000, s. 20 and the Fourth Sch. (w.e.f. 1.11.2000) Maharashtra * 1. Andh * 2. Baiga * 3. Barda * 4. Bavacha, Bamcha. * 5. Baki * 6. Bharia Bhumia, Bhuinhar Bhumia, Pando * 7. Bhattra * 8. Bhil, Bhil Garasia, Dholi Bhil, Dungri Bhil, Dungri Garasia, Mewasi Bhil, Rawal Bhil, Tadvi Bhil, Bhagalia, Bhilala Pawara, Vasava, Vasave * 9. Bhunjia * 10. Binjhwar * 11. Birhul, Borjee * 12. Chodhara (excluding Akola, Amravati, Bhandara, Buldana Chandrapur, Nagpur, Wardha, Yavatmal, Aurangabad, Beed, Nanded, Osmanabad and Parbhani districts) * 13. Dhanka, Tadvi, Tetaria Valvi * 14. Dhanwar * 15. Dhodia * 16. Dubla, Talavia, Halpati * 17. Gamit, Gamta, Gavit, Mavchi, Padvi * 18. Gond, Rajgond, Arrakh, Agaria, Asur, Badi Maria, Bada Maria, Bhatola, Bhimma, Bhuta, Koilabhuta, Koilabhuti, Bhar, Bisonhorn Maria, Chota Maria, Dandami Maria, Dhuru, Dhurwa, Dhoba, Dhulia, Dorla, Kaiki; Gatta, Gatti, Gaita, Gond Gowari, Hill Maria, Kandra, Kalanga, Khatola, Koitar, Koya, Khirwar, Khirwara,Korku, Kucha Maria, Kuchaki Maria, Madia, Maria, Mana, Mannewar, Moghya, Mogia, Monghya Mudia, Muria, Nagarchi, Naikpod, Nagwanshi, Ojha, Raj, Sonjhari Jhareka, Thatia, Thotya, Wade Maria, Vade Maria * 19. Halba, Halbi * 20. Kamar * 21. Kathodi, Katkari, Dhor Kathodi, Dhor Kathkari Son Kathodi, Son Katkari * 22. Kawar, Kanwar, Kaur, Cherwa, Rathia, Tanwar, Chattri * 23. Khairwar * 24. Kharia * 25. Kokna, Kokni, Kukna * 26. Kol * 27. Kolam, Mannervarlu * 28. Koli Dhor, Tokre Koli, Kolcha, Kolkha * 29. Koli Mahadev, Dongar Koli * 30. Koli Malhar * 31. Kondh, Khond, Kandh * 32. Korku, Bopchi, Mouasi, Nihal, Nahul, Bondhi, Bondeya * 33. Koya, Bhine Koya, Rajkoya * 34. Nagesia, Nagasia * 35. Naikda, Nayak, Cholivala Nayak, Kapadia Nayak, Mota Nayak, Nana Nayak * 36. Oraon, Dhangad/Dhangar * 37. Pardhan, Pathari, Saroti * 38. Pardhi, Advichincher, Phans Pardhi, Phanse Pardhi, Langoli Pardhi, Bahelia, Bahellia, Chita Pardhi, Shikari, Takankar, Takia * 39. Parja * 40. Patelia * 41. Pomla * 42. Rathawa * 43. Sawar, Sawara, * 44. Thakur, Thakar, Ka Thakur, Ka Thakar, Ma Thakur, Ma Thakar * 45. Thoti (in Aurangabad, Bhir, Nanded, Osmanabad and Parbhani districts and Rajura tahsil of Chandrapur district) * 46. Warli (Thane District) * 47. Vitolia, Kotwalia, Barodia. Manipur * 1. Aimol * 2. Anal * 3. Angami (Angami Naga in the state of Nagaland) * 4. Chiru * 5. Chothe * 6. Gangte * 7. Hmar * 8. Kabui * 9. Koirao * 10. Koireng (Koren) * 11. Kom * 12. Lamgang * 13. Mao * 14. Maram * 15. Maring * 16. Any Mizo (Lushai) tribes * 17. Monsang * 18. Moyon * 19. Paite * 20. Purum * 21. Ralte * 22. Sema (Sema was renamed to original name "Sümi", a decade ago. This tribe is in the state of Nagaland) * 23. Simte * 24. Suhte * 25. Tangkhul * 26. Thadou * 27. Vaiphei * 28. Zou Meghalaya * 1. Chakma * 2. Dimasa, Kachari * 3. Garo * 4. Hajong * 5. Hmar * 6. Khasi, Jaintia, Syteng, Pnar, War, Bhoi, Lyngngam * 7. Any Chin-Kuki-Mizo Tribes including.- ** (i) Biate, Biete ** (ii) Changsan ** (iii) Chongloi ** (iv) Doungel ** (v) Gamalhou ** (vi) Gangte ** (vii) Guite ** (viii) Hanneng ** (ix) Haokip, Haupit ** (x) Haolai ** (xi) Hengna ** (xii) Hongsungh ** (xiii) Hrangkhawl, Rangkhol ** (xiv) Jongbe ** (xv) Khawchung ** (xvi) Khawthlang, Khothalong ** (xvii) Khelma ** (xviii) Kholhou ** (xix) Kipgen ** (xx) Kuki ** (xxi) Lengthang ** (xxii) Lhangum ** (xxiii) Lhoujen ** (xxiv) Lhouvun ** (xxv) Lupheng ** (xxvi) Mangjel ** (xxvii) Misao ** (xxviii) Riang ** (xxix) Sairhem ** (xxx) Selnam ** (xxxi) Singson ** (xxxii) Sitlhou ** (xxxiii) Sukte ** (xxxiv) Thado ** (xxxv) Thangngeu ** (xxxvi) Uibuh ** (xxxvii) Vaiphei * 8. Lakher * 9. Man (Tai speaking) * 10. Any Mizo (Lushai) Tribes * 11. Mikir * 12.Any Naga tribes * 13. Pawi * 14. Synteng * 15. Boro Kacharis (inserted by Act 43 of 1987, s. 2 (w.e.f. 19-9-1987).) * 16. Koch * 17. Raba, Rava Nagaland (a list of the major tribes of Nagaland) * 1. Angami * 2. Ao * 3. Chakhesang * 4. Chang * 5. Khiamniungan * 6. Kachari * 7. Konyak * 8. Kuki * 9. Lotha * 10. Phom * 11. Pochury * 12. Rengma * 13. Sümi / Sema (reverted back to their original name Sümi. British called them Sema, the Angami name for them) * 14. Sangtam * 15. Yimchunger * 16. Zeliang Orissa * 1. Bagata * 2. Baiga * 3. Banjara, Banjari * 4. Bathudi * 5. Bhottada, Dhotada * 6. Bhuiya, Bhuyan * 7. Bhumia * 8. Bhumij * 9. Bhunjia * 10. Binjhal * 11. Binjhia, Binjhoa * 12. Birhor * 13. Bonda, Bondo Poraja * 14. Chenchu * 15. Dal * 16. Desua Bhumji * 17. Dharua * 18. Didayi * 19. Gadaba * 20. Gandia * 21. Ghara * 22. Gond, Gondo * 23. Ho * 24. Holva * 25. Jatapu * 26. Juang * 27. Kandha Gauda * 28. Kawar * 29. Kharia, Kharian * 30. Kharwar * 31. Khond, Kond, Kandha, Nanguli Kandha, Sitha Kandha * 32. Kisan * 33. Kol * 34. Kolah Loharas, Kol Loharas * 35. Kolha * 36. Koli, Malhar * 37. Kondadora * 38. Kora * 39. Korua * 40. Kotia * 41. Koya * 42. Kulis * 43. Lodha, Shabar * 44. Madia * 45. Mahali * 46. Mankidi * 47. Mankirdia * 48. Matya * 49. Mirdha * 50. Munda, Munda Lohara, Munda Mahalis * 51. Omanatya * 52. Oraon * 53. Parenga * 54. Paroja * 55. Pentia * 56. Rajuar * 57. Santal * 58. Saora, Savar, Saura, Sahara * 59. Sounti * 60. Tharua * 61. Sahu Rajasthan * 1. Bhil Garasia, Dholi Bhil, Dungri Bhil, Dungri Garasia,Mewasi Bhil, Rawal Bhil, Tadvi Bhil, Bhagalia, Bhilala, Pawra, Vasava, Vasave * 2. Bhil Meena * 3. Damor, Damaria * 4. Dhanka Tadvi, Tetaria, Valvi * 5. Garasia (excluding Rajput Garasia) * 6. Kathodi, Katkari, Dhor Kathodi, Dhor Katkari, Son Kathodi, Son Katkari, khatik * 7. Kokna, Kokni, Kukna * 8. Koli Dhor, Tokre koli, Kolcha, Kolgha * 9. Meena * 10. Naikda, Nayak, Cholivala Nayak, Kapadia Nayak, Mota Nayak, Nana Nayak. (Nayak also called as nayaka) * 11. Patelia * 12. Seharia, Sehria, Sahariya Tamil Nadu * 1. Adiyan * 2. Aranadan * 3. Eravallan * 4. Irular * 5. Kadar * 6. Kammara (excluding Kanyakumari district and Shencottah taluk of Tirunelveli district) * 7. Kanikaran, Kanikkar (in Kanyakumari district and Shencottah taluk of Tirunelveli district) * 8. Kaniyan, Kanyan * 9. Kattunayakan * 10. Kochu Velan * 11. Konda Kapus * 12. Kondareddis (kabu) * 13. Koraga * 14. Kota (excluding Kanyakumari district and Shencottah taluk of Tirunelveli district) * 15. Kudiya, Melakudi * 16. Kurichchan * 17. Kurumbas (in the Nilgiris district) * 18. Kurumans * 19. Maha Malasar * 20. Malai Arayan * 21. Malai Pandaram * 22. Malai Vedan * 23. Malakkuravan * 24. Malasar * 25. Malayali (in Dharmapuri, Pudukottai, Salem, Tiruchi districts and North and South Arcot regions) * 26. Malayekandi * 27. Mannan * 28. Mudugar, Muduvan * 29. Muthuvan * 30. Palleyan * 31. Palliyan * 32. Palliyar * 33. Paniyan * 34. Sholaga * 35. Toda (excluding Kanyakumari district and Shencottah taluk of Tirunelveli district) * 36. Uraly West Bengal * 1. Asur * 2. Adhikari * 3. Badia, Bediya * 4. Bhumji * 5. Bhutia, Sherpa, Toto, Dukpa, Kagatay, Tibetan, Yolmo * 6. Birhor * 7. Birjia * 8. (Chakma) * 9. Chero * 10. Chik Baraik * 11. (Garo) * 12. Gond * 13. Gorait * 14. Hajang * 15. Ho * 16. Karmali * 17. Kharwar * 18. Khond * 29. Kisan * 20. Kora * 21. Korwa * 22. Lepcha * 23. Lodha, Kheria, Kharia * 24. Lohara, Lohra * 25. Magh * 26. Mahali * 27. Mahli * 28. Mal Pahariya * 29. Mech * 30. Mru * 31. Munda * 32. Nagesia * 33. Oraon * 34. Parhaiya * 35. Rabha * 36. Santal * 37. Sauria Paharia * 38. Savar * 39. Tamang * 40. Subba Tripura * Tipra * Riang * Jamatia * Chakma * Halam (Like, Hrangkhawl, Molsom, Bongcher, etc.) * Noatia * Mog * Kuki * Garo * Munda * Lushai * Oraon * Santal * Uchai * Khasia * Bhil * Lepcha * Bhutia * Chaimal Mizoram (Inserted by Act 34 of 1986, s. 14 and Third Sch. (w.e.f. 20-2-1987).) * 1. Chakma * 2. Dimasa (Kachari) * 3. Garo * 4. Hajong * 5. Hmar * 6. Khasi and Jaintia, (including Khasi, Synteng or Pnar, War, Bhoi or Lyngngam) * 7. Any Kuki tribes, including,-- ** (i) Baite or Biete ** (ii) Changsan ** (iii) Chongloi ** (iv) Doungel ** (v) Gamalhou ** (vi) Gangte ** (vii) Guite ** (ix) Haokip or Haupit ** (x) Haolai ** (xi) Hengna ** (xii) Hongsungh ** (xiii) Hrangkhawl or Rangkhol ** (xiv) Jongbe ** (xv) Khawchung ** (xvi) Khawathlang or Khothalong ** (xvii) Khelma ** (xviii) Kholhou ** (xix) Kipgen ** (xx) Kuki ** (xxi) Lengthang ** (xxii) Lhangum ** (xxiii) Lhoujem ** (xxiv) Lhouvun ** (xxv) Lupheng ** (xxvi) Mangjel ** (xxvii) Missao ** (xxviii) Riang ** (xxix) Sairhem ** (xxx) Selnam ** (xxxi) Singson ** (xxxii) Sitlhou ** (xxxiii) Sukte ** (xxxiv) Thado ** (xxxv) Thangngeu ** (xxxvi) Uibuh ** (xxxvii) Vaiphei * 8. Lakher or Mara (Lakher was changed to Mara in 1988) * 9. Man Tribe (Tai-speaking) * 10. Any Mizo (Lushai) tribes * 11. Mikir * 12. Any Naga tribes * 13. Pawi Arunachal Pradesh All tribes in the State including:-- * 1. Abor * 2. Aka * 3. Apatani * 4. Dafla * 5. Galong * 6. Khampti * 7. Khowa * 8. Mishmi * 9. Monpa * 10. Tangsa * 11. Sherdukpen * 12. Singpho * 13. Phake (there are more tribes in Arunachal Pradesh) Goa * 1. Dhodia * 2. Dubla (Halpati) * 3. Naikda (Talavia) * 4. Siddi (Nayak) * 5. Varli * 6 Velip * 7 Gawada * 8 Kunbis Chhattisgarh #Agariya #Andh #Baiga #Bhaina #Bharia Bhumia, Bhuinhar Bhumia, Bhumiya, Bharia, Paliha, Pando #Bhattra #Bhil, Bhilala, Barela, Patelia #Bhil Meena #Bhunjia #Biar, Biyar #Binjhwar #Birhul, Birhor #Damor, Damaria #Dhanwar #Gadaba, Gadba #Gond, Arrakh, Agaria, Asur, Badi Maria, Bada Maria, Bhatola, Bhimma, Bhuta, Koilabhuta, Kolibhuti, Bhar, Bisonhorn Maria, Chota Maria, Dandami Maria, Dhuru, Dhurwa, Dhoba, Dhulia, Dorla, Gaiki, Gatta, Gatti, Gaita, Gond, Gowari Hill Maria, Kandra, Kalanga, Khatola, Koitar, Koya, Khirwar, Khirwara, Kucha Maria, Kuchaki Maria, Madia, Maria, Mana,, Mannewar, Moghya, Mogia, Monghya, Mudia, Muria, Nagarchi, Nagwanshi, Ojha, Raj Gond, Sonjhari, Jhareka, Thatia, Thotya, Wade Maria, Vade Maria, Daroi. #Halba, Halbi #Kamar #Karku #Kawar, Kanwar, Kaur, Cherwa, Rathia, Tanwar, Chattri #Khairwar, Kondar #Kharia #Kondh, Khond, Kandh #Kol #Kolam #Korku, Bopchi, Mouasi, Nihar, Nahul, Bondhi, Bondeya #Korwa, Kodaku #Majhi #Majhwar #Mawasi #Munda #Nagesia, Nagasia #Oraon, Dhanka, Dhangad #Pao #Pardhan, Pathari, Saroti #Pardhi, Bahelia, Bahellia, Chita Pardhi, Langoli Pardhi, Phans Pardhi, Shikari, Takankar, Takia (i) Bastar, Dantewara, Kanker, Raigarh, Jashpurnagar, Surguja and Koria district, (ii) Katghora, Pali, Kartala and Korba tahsils of Korba tahsils of Korba district, (iii) Bilaspur, Pendra, Kota and Takhatpur tahsils of Bilaspur district, (iv) Durg, Patan, Gunderdehi, Dhamdha, Balod, Gurur and Dondilohara tahsils of Durg district, (v) Chowki, Manpur and Mohala Revenue Inspector Circles of Rajnandgon district, (vi) Mahasamund, Saraipali and Basna tahsils of Mahasamund district, (vii) Bindra-Navagarh, [[Rajim] and Deobhog tahsils of Raipur district, and (viii) Dhamtari, Kurud and Sihava tahsils of Dhamtari district] #Parja #Sahariya, Saharia, Seharia, Sehria, Sosia, Sor #Saonta, Saunta #Saur #Sawar, Sawara #Sonr Uttarakhand # Bhutia # Bauxa # Jaunsari #Raji # Tharu Jharkhand #Asur #Baiga #Banjara (Kora) #Bathudi #Bedia #Binjhia #Birhor #Birjia #Chero #Chick Baraik #Gond #Gorait #Ho #Karmali #Kharia #Kharwar #Kond #Kisan #Korwa #Lohra #Mahli #Mal Pahariya #Munda #Oraon #Parhaiya #Santhal #Sauria Paharia #Savar #Bhumij Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ιθαγενείς Λαοί Ινδίας *Ινδοί *Ινδία *Ινδική Χερσόνησος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Sinlung Sinlung - Indian tribes *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ιθαγενείς Λαοί Ινδίας